Frost Bite
by iAMamused
Summary: A teenager from this world gets sucked into another, and he finds a eevee, beaten and hurt, laying in the road. together, they will embark on a quest through ought the regions on this alternate version of earth, and break the rules of romance. But when the eevee evolves, but gains two eeveelution abilites, all hell brakes loose. F/Glaceon*M/Human: lemon. PS I Don't Own Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, hopefully its good, not gonna be a shit writer, with teh werst sperlling evera, lol, but really people, spell check is there for a reason. thanks for clicking on this story, hopefully your amused (Queen Victoria reverence).

Do you ever wish you were somewhere you could never go to? Lets say a alternate universe, or some far away land, anywhere. That's exactly what I wished during my senior year, specifically during SAT testing. It wasn't hard or anything, but the hours after I finished were boring as hell. I sat their staring at the clock waiting for the big hand to reach 3:15

I stared at the clock, then at my pocket, where my phone was. I thought about pulling it out, check Facebook, play a game, anything to keep me occupied. As I took it out of my pocket, the Teacher honed in on my position, and swapped it out of my hand.

This is where it gets weird. First of all, her nasty wool slippers she wore for pajama day created a electric charge. Secondly, I was holding a metal device, and that boosted the charge, and thirdly, I thought possible the most random sentence in my life._ i wish i was playing pokemon now_.

ZAP! My body felt wierd, as it should, having a massively dramatic electric shock tear through your body, and I didn't see anything. I heard screams, voices, but saw nothing, I heard someone scream "black hole!" and "run!" and heard a loud explosion.

I heard birds as I awoke. Looking around, I saw trees and grass, and a trail of blood. I stood up, and looked at my torn and burned clothes, and melted shoe soles. I sighed, how did this happen? I walked forward on the trail and saw a sign.

"Route 7, Kanto."

"Weird." I muttered to myself. I kept walking, watching sun rise in the distance."Shit" i thought "I'm going to be in so much trouble when i get back!"

Running ahead, I saw a small dog laying in a pool of blood nearly as big as itself. I ran over, trying to help it, when I realized something.

I wasn't anywhere near my town, or my universe.

I realized it was an eevee as i checked it's pulse. I fumbled around its neck area until I found a vein. I found a slow, but steady heartbeat. Finding the wound, I realized it was burned. "oh crap, did i hurt it when i came here?" I tried to pick it up, but as soon as i grabbed it, it howled in pain.

"VEEEE!" it screamed.

"Shit, i'm so sorry, but i need to pick you up!"

it opened its eyes and looked at me "Vee" it nodded, and clenched its teeth together. I stroked its cheek for a second, then grabbed it by the armpits and stomach. The pain was immediate. "EEVEE" it screamed, crying in pain. I carried it for miles, unfortunately when i got into a town, named Celedon, it had already passed out. As i reached the entrance to a Pokemon center, I held her in one arm and opened the door. The air conditioned air felt good on my skin as i walked in. The nurse at the desk took one look and rushed over to my side. "What happend?" she asked as she took the pokemon in her arms. "A Arcanine surprised us both, and burned all of my stuff" I lied, realizing i had to in order to be here. The nurse nodded and carried her to a operating room. I sat down, and look at the desk. 30 minutes later, she came back with some files and a pokeball.

"Here is a replacement pokeball, and fill out these forms to get your trainer card back." She said with a smile

"i don't have any money, it all got burned." I said, which wasn't exactly a lie, because my wallet was melted in my pocket

"It doesnt cost anything sir, all free!" she said with enthusiasm

"Ok, may i have a pen?" i said, trying to be polite.

"yes you may!" she ran back to the desk and brought a pen back

She walked back into the back, and brought the eevee back, and put it beside me.

"Here she is sir, all better!"

I smiled and thanked her, then sighed in relief as i didn't have to do a gender check, and finished the form. She brought me back a change of clothes, a room key, and a card that looked like a drivers license. i thanked her and went to the room number, and smiled when i saw the bed. I gently placed her down, and found a towel, which i took to the shower with me. i removed all of my clothes, and looked at the ashy heap that they were, and threw them in the trash can. I started the shower, and waited until it was warm, and got in. as i showered, i heard a small creak by the door. i looked out of the shower, and their was the eevee.

"Vee..." it said, blushing like mad.

"Ummmm" i said blushing too.

It turned around and ran out, and I finished the shower. I walked out, and it ran by my legs to the toilet. I laughed and lay down on the bed, turning on the TV. The eevee walked out, and look at me with a blush. It looked around, and saw the nightstand. It ran over and jumped on it, then jumped on the bed, or tried to at least. Instead it landed on my crotch, and I curled in pain. afer a minute of saying goodbye to my balls, I looked at it, and smiled and said

"that hurt"

She smiled and nodded, walking over to my arm, and nudged it. I put my arm on her back and pet her. she lay down and closed her eyes, and after a while fell asleep. I looked at the trainer card i got. on the back was a organ donation sheet, and a small printed paragraph.

"I, David Johnson, agree by signing this document, that I will never abuse or hurt my pokemon. I shall protect it from harm, and feed it as needed. I will release them if they will, and capture it through fair methods. i will never kill or mame my pokemon, and will be responsible on my journey."

Below that their was a place to sign, so I found a pen a signed it. I looked at the eevee and back at the trainer card and thought,

"_this is going to be fun!_"


	2. Chapter 2

**ok, time for chapter 2! if you hadn't already guessed yes, their will be a relationship between john and the eevee, wonderful, moving on, feel free to pm me stuff you want to see in this, cant believe this got 12 views in 1 hour, so keep reading, i will update frequently so here's chapter 2, oh, and you guys get to name next character to come into and be the rival of john.**

**_chapter 2_**

"VEEEE"

I groaned as i got up to see what the fuss was about. I looked around the room for the eevee, to no avail. Then, suddenly, a huge ball of fluff landed on my face.

"oww" i said as her paw hit my nose.

"VEE EEVEE! She smiled.

"hopefully your not cussing me out in poke-talk or whatever you call it." I frowned.

she grinned and winked at me. I smirked, and got up. I didnt need to get dressed as I just pooped out yesterday when we got into the room. I picked her up off the bed and put her on the floor, and went to brush my teeth, (found a disposable toothbrush dispenser.) the eevee walked into the room and watched me brush my teeth.

"you ok?" i asked.

"Vee!" she replied, nudging a box by the door over my way.

I picked it up and read the label.

"Pokedex."

I smiled, the nurse probably dropped it off last night. I opened it, and entered my information,and logged in. I pointed the pokedex towards the eevee and pressed the button. A computerized voice read aloud...

"EEVEE THE EVELUTION POKEMON, EEVEE ARE RARE POKEMON NATIVE TO KANTO AND JOHTO. EEVEE CAN EVOLVE INTO 8 DIFFEREN FORMS, ESPEON, UMBREON, FLAREON, VAPOREON, JOLTEON, LEAFEON, GLACEON, AND SYLVEON. MANY TYPES OF EEVEELUTIONS ARE STILL UNDISCOVERED."

I looked at the screen a few moments, then clicked on the box that said "SPECIMENS AGE."

A few seconds later the screen flashed white and black letters said,

"17."

I looked at the eevee, and smirked.

"you dont look 17."

"VEE!" she said, frowning, and looking at me angrilly.

"Its true!"

She turned and fake stormed out of the room, while I laughed. I followed her out of the bathroom, and saw she found the pokeball.

"Vee?" she said, looking at it.

"Its a pokeball." I said.

"eevee." she said, rolling her eyes, and pointed at herself, then to the pokeball.

"oh." I said, feeling like a idiot, she knew what it was, she just wanted to know if it was for her. I nodded and she smiled, and motioned for me to pick it up. I picked it up and she stood there, bracing herself for the impact, so I smirked and tapped her with it. She was red for a second, and then she was inside of it. I immediately opened it and let her out. I smiled as i saw her materialize on the floor. She looked at me and smiled, and ran to my side. A few minutes later we were in the city.

"I need cash, fast" I said to her.

she nodded and looked at some trainers in the grass at the town center and looked at me.

"VEE!"

"I dont know... can you fight?"

"Vee!"

before i could respond, she hit my leg with enough force to knock me over, and I fell down.

"Ok, that answers that, let's go." I said, picking myself up.

"Hey kid, wanna battle?" some kid said to me

"sure, umm, how much prize money?" i said, awkwardly

"500!" he said

"ok, that wasn't obnoxiously fast at all!"

and the battle started. he sent out a caterpie, so Eevee ran to my side. The kid looked drop jawed at rare pokemon and looked at me:

"lucky." he smirked.

before I could say anything he ordered his caterpie to use string shot, not knowing what to say I just screamed move at eevee. Eevee was ready for it, but instead of moving, she let it hit her, and she used the string to her advantage, by pulling the caterpie into her and wraping it in string.

"EEVEE USE, umm.. BITE!

She smirked and used bite on the caterpie. So she didn't hurt it, she bit its tail, causing it to flinch, giving me enough time to shout "end it". She reared up and headbutted the caterpie into a faint. I smiled, i won my first battle. Eevee padded up to me and smiled, but it was cut short by a look of fear, and she moaned in pain. she started glowing white, and she screamed.

"EEVEE!" she shouted in fear as she glowed white.

After a second of silence, she was visable again, as a different pokemon, she was a espeon.

_"oh"_ i thought "_I wish she was a glaceon..."__  
_

_**Espeon's POV**..._

She read his thoughts. He didn't like her form. She understood, and she used her remaining eeveeloution power to grant his wish. She glowed bright again, and evolved again.

**Johns POV**

I looked at her as she glowed white again, this time without screams. She emerged, smiling, as a Glaceon. I gawked at the sight. I'm pretty sure that's not soposed to happen. She looked at me and smiled.

"CEON! GLACEON!"

I smiled, she looked pretty, and I loved ice types.

Then, suddenly ,my head rushed into a small headache, and I gasped for a second...

_"Can you hear me master?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**HOLY HIPPOS BATMAN! ITS CHAPTER 3! Ha, thank you for the people who wrote reviews, and I had fun thinking of this chapter. I know some people are only here for the smut, and I'm delaying that until later in the plot. AAAAAAANY way, PM me abut what the rivals name should be, or I WILL PICK IT MYSELF!**_

_CHAPTER 3_

_"Can you here me master?"_

I looked at the ice type, who was apparently talking to me in thought. I didn't know how to do anything back, so I just said nodded.

_"Your funny." _She said, "A_nd cute._"

I blushed, not knowing what to say, and just blurted out "thanks.. Whats your name, by the way?"

She smiled and ran up to my side, and nudged my leg with her head.

"Frost, i just thought of it!"

"How did you evolve twice, Frost, and how are you psychically communicating with me?" I asked.

_"Well, when I evolved into the Espeon, you weren't pleased with the form, so I used my remaining evolution power to transform again, into a form that pleased you, I guess I kept the powers of the Espeon too!" _

"How did you know I liked Glaceon.?

"_That was the first thought I heard."_

_"_oh, ok" I said

She looked at me and smiled, and rubbed her fur on my leg. I realized I had to ask a question to her, about how she had been hurt.

"Um, how were you burnt?"

She looked at me with a huge blush and scared face.

"I'd rather not talk about it, at least not right now."

Feeling woozy, I nodded, and went to the trainer and got the prize money. He justed looked at me and complemented on what a great pokemon I had. I smiled and nodded, keeping a pokerface. I needed to find out what happen'd to her, so I have at least somewhat of a picture of her story. I motioned her to come over to me, and she ran over, and looked up.

_"Is something wrong master?"_

"We have to talk in the room tonight." I said with a serious tone.

She blushed and nodded, and looked at me.

"_I know what you want to know, about me being hurt, and no, you didn't cause it. It was someone else who did it, and I will never forgive them."__  
_

"Tell me the full story later, ok?"

"_Yes, master"_

"you don't have to call me master." I said.

"I _think it's kind of sexy, don't you agree?"_

I blushed as she turned around and headed back to the hotel.

_I'm pretty sure she just flirted with me_, I thought.

_"Yes I did master, are you mad?"_

"No! I, uh, I liked it, I guess?"

She smirked as we walked into the pokemon center, and walked to our room. I motioned her to sit on the bed, and sat down next to her.

"So..." I managed to say.

"_So."_ She blushed and took a calming breath. I waited patiently until she began telling the story.

"When_ I was 13, I was caught by someone named Tony. Tony was a nice guy, for a time at least. He liked eeveelutions, and I was his first Pokemon He managed to get. He cought a Flareon and a Vaporeon a few months ago, and both were males. Every now and then they would try to seduce me, and I ran to Tony for help. The only problem was that he was mad that I wouldn't evolve. So one day he grabbed me and and waited until Flareon and Vaporeon came over. He was trying to get them to rape me. I was scared, so bit his arm. He yelled and let me go, and I ran away. He screamed at his Flareon the use flamethrower, which burnt me badly. I ran until I collapsed, and then you found me."_

By the time she finished her story, she was full on crying. I blushed and pulled her into a hug. She pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"_thank you." S_he said.

I smiled "For what?

_"Just for being here." _she said smiling.

_I want to kiss her... _I thought.

_"You can if you want..." _Her voice said in my head.

_I was hoping she heard that, _I thought, as I leaned towards her mouth. We both really didn't know what to do, and that was apparent when we bumped or nose's. We both blushed and made lip contact. She cut it off abruptly, and looked at me with a blush.

_"This may be weird to ask, but are we together now?_

"Like dating?"

She blushed and nodded.

"I guess so!" I said smiling.

She smiled and cuddled up to me.

"Goodnight." I said.

She looked at me like I was crazy.

_"Its not even five! Are you insane?"_

"Oh yeah, hee hee" I said, awkwardly.

**_5 hours later..._**

**_Sorry to cut off so abruptly, just finished chapter, and it took about 2 hours. Just writing a back story on Frost this time. Needed something to write. Remember to PM me names people for teh le rival!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again people, It's Time for Chapter Four, just for you! grab your golf clubs, and SHOUT FORE! Ha ha, I'm funny, so many four's at once. Any way, here it is, chapter Four.**

"This is boring." I said, blandly. We'd been walking around the department store for hours, looking for nothing in particular.

"_well, what do you want to do?_" She said, looking at me with a annoyed look. I thought for a second, and remembered the Celadon gym from Fire red.

"you want to go look at the gym, were gonna battle their tomorrow?

_"sure!"_ She said happily, and followed me to the exit, and we started walking towards the gym.

**5 minutes later..., **

We arrived outside the doors of the gym, and peered inside. A woman with blue hair and a long robe was watering plants. She was moving from one to another fluently. I was about to walk in when Frost stopped me.

_"Grass beats water."_ She said with a frown.

"But frozen stuff stiffens up and breaks, right?" I said, winking at her.

_"lots of stuff stiffens.." _She said, winking back.

I smiled and walked into the gym. Almost as soon as I closed the door, the Gym leader turned around.

"Oh, hi ton... Who are you? Are you here to battle? Were not really open today...

I smiled and responded.

"no, were just having a look around, to see what competition we will have tomorrow."

"oh, that's fine, but you really do have to leave..." She flinched when a man came into the gym.

"Who the fuck is this Motherfucker Erika? Another one of your little Fuck buddies? He better scram before I beat the living shit out of him" He said, spitting everywhere. Try as I might, I couldn't refrain from squeezing my hand into a fist.

"leave him alone, Tony, he's here for a look around before the battle. In fact, he's leaving right now."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH!" He yelled, looking at her with rage. I didn't want to leave now.

I thought about punching this guy, when a Flareon and a Vaporeon walked in beside him. Immediately, I knew who this guy was. He was Frost's old trainer, and he was dating Ericka, or, abusing her rather. Frost bared her teeth and crouched on the gym floor, ready for battle.

"Look who's being a bad dog" Tony said "Ill enjoy watching you get ground to a Bloody pulp in front of your trainer here, especially when he is helpless." He said, smiling. The Flareon took one look at her a smirked. A ice type was a easy target. Before I Could intervene, They charged at each other.

"Frost, Stop!" I yelled. Before they started fighting, Tony pulled a pistol out of his jacket. I heard one bullet, and heard 3 yelps. Glaceon looked at Flareon, who was shaking, then to the Vaporeon, and everyone was wondering what happened. Their was a loud thud, and the Flareon hit the floor, shot by it's own trainer in an attempt to kill Frost. I felt a deep sorrow for the Flareon, bleeding on the floor, and I looked at the asshole who shot it.

He pointed his gun at me " You made me shoot my pokemon." he said. "and then you stole another." He said, looking at Glaceon.

"_How did he find out?" _I thought, their was no way he could have realized that was his old pokemon.

"You coward." I started " you would rather kill something then deal with it. maybe you deserved to lose it. the way you treat people is not acceptable. you are a ignorant, selfish, self-absorbed piece of fucking shit who deserves to go to hell."

Suddenly, Sirens could heard outside. Tony took one look at Erika, who had a phone in her hand, then ran out the back.

I rushed over to the Flareon's side. He lost too much blood, and had bled out. Glaceon and I picked him up, and carried it to the police cars outside. She looked at me and blushed.

_"that should have been me"_ she said, crying.

"But it wasn't, and that's what matters." she leaned onto my shoulder, and cried.)

_"she could have died"_ I thought _"She could have died"_

**YAY! END OF CHAPTER 4! each chapter seems to be shorter then the last, im sorry about that, next one will be somewhat longer. And dont worry, their will be smut! (soon, not next chapter, in 3 more!) so yay! i need to sleep now, GNIGHT!**


	5. Chapter 5

FIFTH** CHAPTER, AWWWWWWWWWW YEAH! I AM SEXY! THIS IS GONNA BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER BY FAR, so be prepared for the EPIKNESSS FAWHAHAHAHAHAHAH SMUT CHAPTER Coming up in chapter 6 because i'm tired of delaying it.**

I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning, trying to get some rest. The events earlier had me on edge. Tony knew Frost was his old eevee. I didn't want her to get hurt, and I would go to the length's of the earth to protect her.

_"that's very nice to say, thank you mas... john."_ She said, and looked at me. I smiled as I saw she was awake. I started rubbing her chin, and brought my hand down to her shoulder, and pulled her against me.

"Im happy I have you with me, to travel the world." I said, kissing her cheek.

_"I'd never do anything else!"_ She said, Kissing my hand. I thought about how she had psychic abilities along with ice moves.

"Can you use telekinesis?

She smiled dirtily and without her paws began removing my pants. I blushed and pushed them back up, and stared at her with a Massive blush. She looked upset, and stared at me.

_"sorry, I don't know what got into me... i'm so sorry."_

"Uh, it's OK... I guess that's a yes then?." I managed to stutter out. I didn't really think about sex between us, I want to delay it as long as possible, because I know first time will hurt her. I didn't want to do anything that would hurt her, no matter what.

_"so, were leaving Celadon tomorrow?"_

"Yeah, after the gym battle with Erika. That will be fun!"

we both just looked at each other awkwardly, until I moved in to kiss her. She boringly leaned forward and kissed me. She looked a little depressed, and curled up beside me.

**_Frost's POINT OF VIEW_**

_John tries so hard to be nice to me that he doesn't want to do anything fun. I'm the center of his universe, and he doesn't want to lose me. He has vivid dreams about me that are a lot of fun. I like staying up and listening to his dreams. He had one about me that made me blush the other night. I wish he would do some of that stuff to me, and not be a boring little stud. Maybe I need to change my tactics. I need to force him to have fun. Ill show him what fun is tomorrow!_

**AUTHORS NOTE: COUGH "sex" COUGH**

**Back to john!**

"Frost?" I said to my Glaceon.

"Glace?" she said, not using her power to talk to me, probably because she was mad'

"I'm sorry I upset you, I didn't mean to hurt your feeling's. We had a rough day today, lets just put everything behind us, and sleep"

She nodded and nudged my shoulder, putting her head on my side. She smiled up at me.

_"goodnight john."_ She said, losing the attitude.

"goodnight."

**IN THE MORNING...**

"This cereal taste's like crap" I said, frowning at the box.

_"maybe because it's not cereal, and is meant for Pokemon!" _She said, chuckling quietly to herself. I immediately spit out what i had in my mouth, poured the sour food into the drain, and looked at the box. Sure enough, at the bottom was a small label that said:

"**meant for Pokemon ****consumption"****  
**

"Ugh, everything's confusing here." I said, embarrassed. She already knew I wasn't from here, and that I was from a different universe entirely. She was a little more accepting of the fact that I didn't know what the hell I was doing. She had to explain a lot of things to me. She didn't mind though, i think she liked being the one to show someone around.

"_Lets go before you try to eat another bar of soap."_

"they shouldn't have been in the freezer in the first place! and who makes a bar of soap that looks like a hot pocket?" I said, frowning. We checked out of the Pokemon center, and went outside. I was the first one to notice the smell.

"It smells like smoke" I said, nose curling at the smell. We ran to the gym, and sure enough, it was on fire, literally blazing. All the grass and trees growing inside the greenhouse like gym were on fire. The area around it was Surrounded by fire trucks and firefighters. We saw Erika sitting on the bench, crying and holding her eye in pain.

"What happened?" I asked the shocked Erika. She looked up and tried to quiet her crying so she could tell us what happened.

"When I came to open the gym in the morning, I heard someone behind me, when I turned around, I got hit in the head and was knocked out. When i woke up, the gym was on fire." She said, and started crying again. I sat down beside her, and Frost jumped up next to me. Erika stopped crying and looked and her now burning gym.

"And now I don't have a gym, so people can't get the Rainbow badge. You seem like a nice guy John, so I want you to have this." She said, handing me a rainbow shaped badge. "Even though you didn't fight me, you didn't run away and hide when Tony came in. You stood your ground, and that's why I think you deserve this badge." She said, looking at me with a smile.

"Thank you for the badge, even though I didn't earn it the regular way." I said, looking at the badge. I pulled out the poke-dex, and on the side was a pouch to put your badges on display in. I slipped the Badge in the one labeled "RAINBOW" and closed the case. I thanked Erika one last time and sat there until the fire was out. When it was all over, me and Frost slipped away from the scene, trying not to interrupt in the investigation.

Glaceon made me send her out into a couple fights to get a little more money for camping gear and food. She won every battle she was put in, using a combination of ice type moves and psychic type moves. In all honesty, she kicked ass. Finally, around 3 we both were tired, so we walked to the Poke-mart. When we got to the poke-mart, i bought a tent, some bug spray. Frost convinced me to buys some hot dogs, which I was surprised they even had them.

Finally we left, into the woods, my first real day as a trainer. yay.

"THIS. IS. HELL." I said, joking around about how hot it was. It was really hot, and no doubt I had a sunburn.

_"Does this help master?" _Frost said, rubbing against my legs_._

"Feels like heaven, slave." I joked, sitting down to kiss her. "Were gonna make camp up ahead OK?"

_"OK, mast... John..." _She corrected.

Me and Frost started on the camp, and finished on time to have dinner. Even though they were burnt, the hot dogs tasted OK. I guess that's what you get when you camp. When we were done plowing food into our mouth's, We sat down beside each-other, and watched the sun set.

**THERE YOU GUYS GO, BIGGEST, BADDEST, SEXIEST CHAPTER YET, BUT IT WONT BE THE BADDEST, OR SEXIEST NEXT CHAPTER, BECAUSE ITS GONNA BE REALLY SEXY NEXT CHAPTER, BECAUSE, HEY EVERYONE LIKES SMUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**WARNING, THIS CHAPTER IS ONE OF THE REASONS THIS STORY IS RATED M. THEIR WILL BE EXPLICIT SEX. DONT LIKE IT? YOUR NOT FORCED TO READ IT. POKEMON ARE SENTIENT BEINGS, THEY CAN FU*K ANYONE THEY WANT TO... CA PEESH? PS: If you guys are looking for HARDCORE, UP THE ASS, POUNDS OF CUM SEX, THAT'S NOT THIS.**_

**dirtiest, just plain out pornographic thing I have ever written, ever...ENJOY! Oh, and I'm going to call it a penis, because that's what it is, sooooooo yeah, on with the sex!**

"That's probably the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life..." I said, as the sun finished setting. Frost nodded her agreement, leaning her head on my stomach, and laying down. Taking a hint, I rubbed her stomach, and she let out cute mews of enjoyment. I smiled and kept rubbing her belly, looking off into the distance at the rugged terrain ahead of us. I moved my hand a little lower, down between her legs, and began tracing her slit. She gasped and looked at me.

_"Why are you teasing me like that?"_ She blurted, adjusting herself in my lap so she could lean back.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, wanting to know what her fantasies were. She didn't have time to respond, however, as I sank my fingers inside, bringing out a sharp yelp from her. Obviously it was her first time doing anything down their, so she didn't know what It felt like to be pleasured. I added another finger, much to her delight, and kept going. She started panting, and by the look's of it, was about to orgasm. I started going faster, until I heard a cute gasp, and my fingers got a little sticky. I smiled and nudged her to roll over, but instead, she got on top of me, and started to psychically pull my pants down. I was a little embarrassed by the forcefulness that Frost was taking in getting my pants off, but thought it was sexy at the same time. Finally, with a triumphant "Glace!", my pants were off. She nudged my boxers down with her paws, and looked at my member. She looked at me with a blushed, and rolled onto her back.

"_Please go soft."_ She asked me, plain and to the point. I Picked her up and held her above my member, about to end my virginity and her's. We both blushed at each other.I kissed her lips softly. She moaned into it, and I cut it off saying: "I will." I slowly lowered her down, until I was at her entrance. She nodded and I slowly plunged into her. She Sighed pleasurably, and went limp, leaving me to do all of the action. Finally I hit a wall, and looked at Frost. She nodded, bracing herself as I penetrated it roughly.

"GLACEON!" She yelled painfully, and shivered onto the ground. For comfort, she grabbed my arm, and hugged it until the pain died down. I waited until she wasn't in pain, and then I started go in and out. It felt strange at first, as I, sadly was a virgin. That's what you get when you play video games instead of social interaction. I felt confident after a while, so I sped up my efforts. I found that when I leaned in, she gasped louder, so I did that more.

"Eon." She panted in pleasure as I kept going at it. Eventually, her walls tightened and went slippery. She started moaning and squeezing my arm. She looked at me, one eye closed, and sweating, and shared a one word psychic message.

_"HARDER"_

I blushed and went to work, plowing into her as fast as I could, and she responded my panting louder. I kept at it for a while, until I felt my orgasm start to build up. I Then moved onto my back, and placed her on top of me. she responded by lowering her slit onto my member. Looking at me, we shared a quick kiss before she removed her paws, and impaled herself onto it. She looked at me pleasurably, and place her paws on my chest, and I started again, in this new position. As I thrust into her, She leaned in and started french-kissing me. Soon I felt pressure build in my loins, and started pumping faster. She ended the kiss abruptly and yelped at the sudden intensity of pleasure. I made it to the point of no return, and plunged into her one last time, and let my body do the rest. After a couple pathetic squirts, I pulled out, waited for my orgasm to die completely, and looked at her.

"Did that...um...feel good?" I asked, awkwardly.

She looked at me and smiled, and gave me a kiss.

_"I love you" _She said, blushing.

"I love you too." I said, picking her up. "Lets go wash up, I saw a stream a awhile back."

**THEIR YOU GO, A SMUT CHAPTER DEDICATED ONLY TO SMUTTY, SMUT SEX. YAY. DONT WORRY, ILL MAKE MORE, AND BTW, NEXT CHAPTER IS THE MOST EXCITING, BY FAR. AND MOST SAD, BUT HEY, SHIT HAPPENS, UNTIL NEXT TIME... STAY AMUSED!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7... wow. I never thought I would get so many people following this story. Since so many of you are liking this, I am going to start another series, I have already made a doc for it. This is where you guys come in. I need a Pokemon and a Human pairing. PM me if you have a**_** i****dea.**_** Can be M Pokemon and F Human, or vice versa. No M/M or F/F. Thank you for liking this story. Now for the most dramatic chapter yet.**_

I smiled as I saw Frost begin to stir in her sleep. Call me a creep, as I had been watching her sleep. She stood up and stretched. She blushed when she looked over at me. we both were exhausted from the things that happened the other day.

"Do you feel OK?" I asked her, just in case she was hurt for any reason.

_"Honestly... I ache down their." _She said, blushing. I nodded, understanding. We probably wouldn't get very far today, with her being sore from our "activities" the day before. To cover as much ground as possible to get to saffron, we were going to have to start walking early.

"I'm ready to go now, how about you?" I asked, looking down at the road. The sign we had passed yesterday said it ws about 15 mile's to saffron, So I prepared for a long walk.

_"yes, but you have to carry me though." _She said with a smirk. I smiled, me and her had almost the exact same sense of humor, and that was one of the reasons I liked her. I started to clean up the camp, Threw all of the trash away, and put all of our stuff in my backpack.

_"_Let's go." I said, swinging the backpack onto my shoulder. She nodded and padded up to take her place next to me. I gave her a long, deep kiss, and just like that, we were off to Saffron

* * *

I yawned, for we'd been walking for the better part of the day. my body was drenched in sweat, and I probably smelled like crap. Frost would rub against me every now and again, cooling me off. I was grateful she was their, else I would have stopped long ago.

_"I'm tired." _Frost said, looking my way. I'd forgotten she was in a little pain from last night. Just thinking about it made my face flush, so I put it at the back of my head.

"let's walk for a little while longer." I said pressed, scratching behind her ear. She smiled and rolled over.

"Not now." I said, smiling,"That's the reason your tired." She sighed, and rolled over. I was about to stand up, when I heard something. I quickly spun around to see what it was.

Suddenly, a Vaporeon burst out of the bushes, and sprinted past us. We looked into the forest, to see a bloody, beaten Tony stumble onto the road. He had bite marks on his shin and hand, and he looked like he was about to pass out. He was holding a smoking gun, and stared at us. He stared at Glaceon, then back to me. The look on his face said it all.

"Look who it is" He said, leveling the gun at me. His hand hovered above the trigger. I knew he was going to pull the trigger no matter what. He looked at me and said one thing.

"Hope you had fun, stealing my Eevee."

I closed my eyes and heard the trigger click, and instantly heard a small explosion. I heard the bullet crash into flesh, and a loud yelp. I looked down, only to see Frost shaking violently, with a pool of blood forming around her. She had jumped into the trail of the bullet just to save me, and had gotten hit in the shoulder.

"No!" I shouted, rushing to her side. The hole was small, but had lot's of blood pouring out. It had cracked her shoulder bone, barely missing her neck. I immediately covered the hole with my hand, and pressed down. I looked up at the coward who had shout Frost. I looked at him with deep rage, and stood up. He fired another shot, which thudded into a tree behind me. I ran at him at full speed, and punched him in the head. I heard a satisfying crunch and kneed him in the groin. He bent over, pathetically crying. I picked up the gun, and pointed it at his head.

_"NO!" _I spun around, looking at frost, who was making a effort to stand. "_Don't shoot him" _She looked at me, shifting her weight from her wounded shoulder. I rushed over to her, only to be pushed aside as she walked over to Tony. I heard him scream, as he was psychically picked up and placed on the top of the tree. she tied a vine to the gun's trigger, and placed it facing him. lastly, she painfully wrapped the other end of the vine to his leg, so if he moved, the bullet would fire. She looked at him and then to me.

"_I'm going to die, aren't I?" _She said, miserably. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out. I ran over and picked her up. Her head felt hot and her wound kept bleeding.

_"Oh god, she's losing too much blood." _I immediately started off in the general direction of Saffron.I hadn't been running for a minute when I heard a shot go off. It took a second to register, but I knew what happened, and, to be honest, I wasn't that upset. I sprinted faster then I thought possible. I saw a Large street up ahead. I ran to the beginning, and saw a Pokemon center down the road, maybe seventy or so yards ahead. When I reached the entrance, a nurse rushed out, having seen me running down the road.

"Oh no" she said, looking at the bleeding Glaceon.

"She got shot by a guy in the forest, she lost a lot of blood." I said, gasping for breath. A few seconds later, a Chansey came out, pushing a stretcher. I gently placed Frost onto it, and followed the Chansey to a operating room. The nurse put a needle into her skin, and drew some blood. She looked at me.

"According to your trainer information, your Glaceon has almost the exact same blood compilation as you do. If you want her to survive, were going to have to draw some of your blood, a fairly large amount." I nodded, not even listening to the whole sentence. I just wanted Frost to be OK. They hooked up a machine with a IV, and brought a large needle to my forearm. They applied morphine an injected the needle into my arm. I felt a sharp pain, and my arm went numb. I felt woozy after a minute, and they withdrew the needle.

"This is enough." She said, looking at the bag filled with my blood. She carefully put the needle into Frost's front leg. I watched, as my blood was injected into her. The nurse looked at me and pointed to the bullet hole.

"were going to have to remove the bullet. I'm sorry, usually we would let you stay, but you need rest." I nodded, following Chansey out of the room. I sat down in the lobby, and chansey brought out a blanket.

"Chansey!" It said, cheerily handing me the blanket, before handing me a sleeping pill. I thanked her and looked at the pill. I decided I could trust the nurse to take care of Frost, so I took it. About ten minutes After I took it, I felt drowsy, and soon felt the grip of sleep wash over me. I thought only one thing as I fell asleep.

_"Please be ok..._

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I'm pumping out more and more, and I have another story to upload, thank you guy's for your support i'm going to get to work on a different story now. Next chapter upload will be tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here It Is, chapter 8 of frost bite. I am enjoying writing this story. Thanks to you guy's for reading this, else I would have ditched the idea long ago. Any way here's chapter 8. Small amount of smutty smut sex.**

_**Frost's POV**_

I woke up in a dinky little post surgery room. I sighed, testing my shoulder, which wasn't hurting as much as I thought it would.

_"I guess morphine actually works."_ I thought to myself. Instantly, my mind changed subjects.

I knew by jumping into the bullet, I had saved John's life. I just didn't if he would forgive me for the horrible thing I had done to Tony. I shivered at the thought, and waited for it to pass. I opened my eye's, and let them wander. My eye's drifted around the room, and and fell upon the sleeping body of my mate. I smiled, knowing he would feel bad about falling asleep. I tried to sit up, and my muscles protested. Getting into a sitting position, I took my paw and applied a small amount pressure to my wound. The pain was immediate. I groaned and curled over, accidentally falling into john's lap.

"whaaa...? He said, awaking abruptly. He looked at me, groggily, as if he was still sleeping.

"They managed to get the bullet out, and said you be back in fighting shape in a week." He said, petting my back. I cleared my mind and locked on to his aura, and said my reply.

_"I feel like shit."_ I said, holding my bullet hole to the left, were the air vent was, trying to air it out. I sighed, feeling the nice air-flow over the bullet hole. John looked at me, with a serious face.

"I owe you big time..." He said, Pointing at the closed wound. "Is their anything I can get you?" I thought about It, realizing I was thirsty. I had my mind on other thing's, mainly the gaping bullet hole in my flesh. It's kind of hard to think about other thing's when you have one.

_"Water." _I said lazily. I really wanted to rest, but at the same time stay up with John. He meant everything to me. He had saved my life, and not because I was a rare Pokemon, but because I needed help. Now I found the time to repay him. It had hurt, but It was worth It. I knew he loved me, I just needed to let him know that I loved him too.

"Here you go, made sure their was ice in it!" I smiled, watching him as he walked into the room. He cared so much about me. I rotated around, and he handed me a bowl with ice water. I immediately dunked my face in, and slurped down as much as possible. I had been thinking about the incident yesterday that I had forgot that he was catering my water.

"Are you feeling OK?" He asked, mood changing from happy to worried. "Emotionally, I mean." He said with a nervous blush. I smiled, and nodded. I had all but forgotten the thing's we had done together since we met. We definitely had a strong emotional bond.

"Well that settles that." He started, looking towards the hallway. "were going to have to walk to the room, on the next floor. Do you think you can make it, or do I have to carry you?"

"_I'll walk, It would be better for me." _I said, trying to find a way off the bed. I blushed as he wrapped his arms around my body, lifting me off the bed. He set me down on the floor.

"Damn your heavy." He stated, leading the way to the room. I limped as fast as I could, keeping a steady gaunt behind him. The stair's proved to be a problem, and in the end I had to be carried up them. Finally, after a stressful journey, we arrived at our destination, exactly one floor above my hospital room. He took out a key, and inserted it into the lock. We walked into the room, and I immediately noticed beautiful the view was. I awkwardly walked over to the window, and looked out over the huge city of saffron. My eye's wandered from city block to city block, trying to take it all in. I heard a small sigh as John plopped himself down next to me. I smiled and leaned against him, taking In his smell. He smelled like cheap soap and wool blanket, and I loved every bit of it. He put his hand on my head, and rubbed down my back. I rolled onto my back, and he smiled.

"Not now, but maybe later" He said, winking at me. "Let's order some food first." I sighed in defeat, and followed him to the phone. "Does pizza exist here, or is that something only in my universe" He asked, probably feeling stupid.

_"YES! ARE YOU CRAZY? PIZZA IS THE MOST AMAZING THING EVER!" _I said, rather sarcastically. He laughed for a second, then pulled out his pokedex to look up a Pizza delivery place. I sighed, looking at my shoulder, which I was regaining feeling in. I looked up at John, who was declining all of the special deal's, trying to get to the actual ordering a pizza part. I turned around, looking out of the Pokemon center window.

I let my mind wander, drifting from subject to subject. I thought about the thing's I had done, the thing's I had seen, but knew that most of them were done with the absence of John. He was my life right now, and I didn't want anything to happen to him. I thought silently to myself

_"Would he do the...?"_

"Do you want pepperoni or sausage?" John said, interrupting my train of thought. I fake smiled, getting the thought out of my head.

"pepperoni, definitely" He smiled and ordered our food. Hanging up, he picked me up and set me on the bed.

"We have thirty minutes until food gets here, what do you wanna do?" He said, smiling mischievously. I sighed and turned away.

"What's wrong?" He said, blushing. I felt bad, seeing as how he was being so nice, and I was just turning away, rejecting him. I looked at him.

"_Do you love me?" _I asked, looking into his eye's.

"Do I love you? Is that why you've been acting so weird? Frost, I would never be the same without you, I would be a shell of my former self. If I ever lost you, I would probably be the saddest man on earth. I would blame it on myself and reject society. I love you Frost, and don't ever think that I don't."

I blushed, leaning In and kissing him, causing him to smile. He grabbed me by my stomach, and pulled me in into his lap. I sighed, glad I had got the question out of my head. He shifted positions so I could lay my head down. I maneuvered my body so that I was on top of him.

"What are you doing?" He said, playfully.

_"I don't know.." _I said, playfully nipping at his ear.

_This is going to be a fun night..._

_**AGHHHHHHHHHHH. I made this chapter kind of long, mainly because I'll be gone for a couple of day's. Sorry :( . Ill make it up by making a extremely long chapter, just for you guy's. thank's for making this popular people. lol ok, gotta go, byesssssssssssss**_


End file.
